


bund

by MakikoIgami



Series: Promptis SFW Fan Week 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Character Death, Clones, Fluff, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Lingerie, M/M, Past Abuse, Prince Prompto Argentum, Sex, Sharing a Bed, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Regis finds himself faced with a proposal that he would rather not have to decide on. He tries to find the easiest way out, but at what costs?Written for Promptis SFW Week 2018, it takes a few weird turns. ^^;; Please read the comments for each chapter.





	1. Mayoikondeita hi wa - The day I was lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to hell!
> 
> I mean, until yesterday I had absolutely no idea what I'm going to do with today's theme, and would you look at this now? A multi-chaptered prince Prompto story! I will be combining prompts most of the days, but they will be focused on the actual themes of the day. To be honest? These prompts will be a mess. ^^;;
> 
> Song title comes from the OLDCODEX song with the same name. Please look it up and listen to it, it's such a soft one! I will use its lyrics as chapter titles, but it won't be complete. I'm just using the lines that (kinda) fit the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written for Day 2 of the Promptis SFW Week: **Prince Prompto** | ~~high school shenanigans~~ | ~~“I wish that I knew what makes you think I’m so special.”~~ &  
> Day 05: **marriage (arranged, proposal, wedding, life, etc.)** | ~~meeting Regis for the first time as a couple~~ | ~~"I got your back."~~

"So, Chancellor Izunia told me you are proposing that my son weds Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae to seal the peace treaty between our countries?" Regis asks, leaning forward on his throne to have a better look at Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt. His keen grey eyes move from the older man to his entourage. They end up on the young blond man to his right, dressed in similar clothes as the Emperor.

"Why not 'offer' someone with a closer connection to Niflheim, who hasn't been living in the shadow of your Empire for centuries now?" Regis suggests, lifting his head just a little to nod towards the young man, who might just be a boy still.

"Who are you suggesting," Iedolas demands, his eyes narrowing at his counterpart.

Regis gets up and walks down the steps, resting heavily on the cane that he has been relying on for a few years now. He knows it worries Noctis, but without it, he wouldn't be able to walk as freely as he still can.

"I suggest that, in these modern times, isn't it a little old-fashioned to suggest a marriage that will be rejected by both sides? Ever since he turned 17 last year, my son has had pretty distinct... _fancies_ and while I am sure that he will do his best to satisfy the needs and wishes of Lady Lunafreya, I wish not to force them to do something they would regret for the rest of his life. It will only serve to make his wife very, very unhappy and I am sure that she would also rather wed someone she has chosen herself," he finishes as he reaches the bottom of the stairs.

Slowly, he steps forward and past Aldercapt until he stands in front of the blond young man.

"Rise, Prince Prompto of Nifelheim," he says in his best gentle father voice, the one that even Noctis surrenders to and starts spilling whatever he has been trying to hide before.

The young man looks up, violet blue eyes staring up at him terrified. "Do not be afraid," Regis adds and holds out his hand. The prince hesitates and glances over to the Emperor, but Regis doesn't follow his gaze. He and everyone in the room know that it is borderline treason to reject the gesture of the king in this throne room, so he sees the boy give in soon and places his hand into the king's and rises to his feet so that Regis can judge him.

The boy is about as tall as Noctis, but looks frail, his pale skin worrying Regis that he didn't get to see the sun much, his lithe fingers telling a story of not getting much to eat. Regis knows that Niflheim has had no good harvest ever since they had slayed Shiva, her icy wrath covering the whole continent in snow and ice. Only Tenebrae in the North had been spared and it's no secret that the Gods hold a protective hand over the home of their Oracle.

The rest of Prompto's body is covered in wide, white and red robes, emphasizing his status as the Emperor's son. Unfortunately, it makes it impossible for Regis to see if his body looks just as frail as his hands, but he's sure that some of Ignis' cooking would do him good.

"Your Majesty?" the young man asks and Regis chuckles, because he is sure that he meant to say it in greeting and not as an inquiry to what was happening.

"Prompto," Regis addresses him and he can see the boy's shoulders jerking at being spoken to like that. "Would you like to meet my son, Noctis? You are of the same age and I'm sure the two of you could get along just fine. If you're both okay with it, we could arrange a wedding for the good of both our countries to seal the peace treaty in a month."

Violet blue eyes flicker back to the Emperor and this time Regis follows his gaze to see that Iedolas has his eyes narrowed because he has no idea what is going on, why Regis would ask for something like this. The King chuckles and pulls Prompto forward, the boy stumbling behind him until they reach the bottom of the steps.

"What do you say, Iedolas? I'm sure that my son would rather fancy your son than his childhood friend who is more like a sister to him. With your permission, I would like the two to meet," Regis asks and nods to Clarus to come down the steps as well. He smiles at Prompto before he turns back to the Emperor.

Iedolas Aldercapt is glaring and Regis is sure that all of this is certainly not going according to his plan. Too bad that Regis already suspects he has a plan to attack Insomnia on the day of the signing of the treaty, when they are the most vulnerable. He hopes that by keeping his son here, he will get some leverage back. He fears though, that the Emperor will sacrifice his son quickly in this grand scheme of his, unlike Regis, who would rather die himself if it means that his son has a chance to live.

"...Very well," Iedolas replies, lifting his chin dismissively. "Do with him as you wish."

~*~

Noctis pauses his game when he hears the knock on his door. He shouts "Come in!" before he gets up to greet whoever it is that is visiting him. Probably Ignis or maybe even his father. He smiles as the door opens, just to blink in surprise when it's neither, but a blond boy his age, pushed forward by Gladio behind him. He's dressed in the colors of Niflheim, his long robes swaying around his body as he stumbles into the room.

Sending his shield a disdainful look, Noctis approaches the blond and smiles sheepishly at him although the other refuses to return his gaze.

"Hi, I'm Noctis... Who are you? You're from Nifelheim, right?" he asks and shoots Gladio another glare.

The blond stayed still, but hugged his arms tightly around his body, as if he was trying to shield himself.

"What the heck did you do to him?!" Noctis demands and shoves Gladio.

"'Did nothing," the taller man demands. "Dad just pushed this guy at me and said to take him to you. He's been mumbling about being forced to married, some shit about you probably being an ass and when I gave him a piece of my mind, he started shaking like a leaf and this is where we are now."

Noctis blinks and then turns to the other youth, frowning. "...Is that true?"

The blond hesitates and still doesn't look at the prince. Noctis' frown deepens as he walks back and crouches down in front of the other so that he can get a better look at his face. He sees freckles, bashful violet blue eyes and lips that are pink from getting worried in the other's mouth. 

"What's your name?" he asks softly, because the guy is cute and he couldn't stop his heart from skipping a beat even if he wanted to.

He is met with silence, broken only by an exasperated sigh from Gladio.

" _Prompto_ ," he grunts and both Noctis and the other young man turn around, Noctis in surprise and the other looking close to panicking.

Gladio shrugs. "Overheard his Majesty asking for it. He's Aldercapt's son."

Noctis turns back to the young man, his eyes wide in surprise, still. "Is that true?"

 _Prompto_ is frowning, but after a while, he nods hesitantly.

"Hello Prompto, I'm Noctis, nice to meet you," Noctis grins sheepishly. They're both too old for this, but he is going along with it as much as he can. Two dads with sons around the same age, of course they'd be asked to play together. "Do you play video games? I just got the newest Assassin's Creed, would you like to play with me?"

Slowly, Prompto looks up, still in fear, but at least he's meeting Noctis' gaze now. "...video games?"

"Yeah, I have a Playstation 4, an X-Box One, a Nintendo Switch, but if you're more the retro kind of guy, we can put on every other console, too," Noctis offers, suddenly excited that he's getting the other to open up with him.

"I don't really know what all of these are," Prompto admits with an adorable blush on his cheeks. 

Noctis smiles back. "Well, they're fun. I'll show you," he offers and pulls Prompto to sit down with him on the cushions in front of the TV. He saves and finishes his game while he explains to Prompto what is going on and then changes to a simple beat-em up game, where they can battle each other.

Gladio stays forgotten in the entrance, just to snort and turn back around to close the door behind him.

~*~

"You are aware that this treaty signing is a trap," Clarus asks as he wanders the halls of the Citadel with his old friend.

"Of course I am. That's why I tried to keep Lunafreya out of this. It has nothing to do with Tenebrae; this is direct matter between Aldercapt and me," Regis gives back calmly, closing his eyes to listen to the rhythm of their steps of the floor. "Besides, I know that her fancies lie somewhere else, and that Noct is too immature for her."

"Then what about the boy? He didn't seem thrilled to take the spotlight," Clarus adds, frowning as he remembers just how pale Aldercapt's boy was. "Nor did he seem like he had ever seen the sun. The climate in Niflheim can't be _that_ bad, especially not for people with status."

Regis chuckles as he hears his friend scoff. "That may be right, but there has to be a reason why there are little to no records of this boy. I'm sure that Noctis will like him and that he will be much happier with him as his companion than Lunafreya. Besides, there is something about the boy that I want to keep an eye on..."

"You just wanted to rub into Iedolas' face what kind of homophobic bastard he is," Clarus snorts and Regis chuckles.

"Well, you got me there," he says before he falls silent again, thinking about what this means for his son.

Oh, how he hopes that he did the right thing.

"What about offsprings though? Lucis needs a king after Noctis," Clarus reasons with a frown.

"I am aware of the... circumstances. But I am sure that arrangements can and will be made when the time comes," Regis replies with a sad little smile. He knows what the gods have in store for Noctis, which is also why he would rather have Noctis marry someone he can love fully from the bottom of his heart rather than his sisterly friend. "Now, let us check on them, shall we?"

They walk to the wing of the Citadel where Noctis' rooms are located. The walls are thick, so Regis isn't surprised when he gets no answer when he knocks. He is surprised, however, when he opens the door slowly, to find his son and the Niflheim boy sitting on the floor with controllers of Noctis' gaming consoles in hands, obviously caught up in a match of whatever game Noctis has chosen for them.

"Eat bananas, you little shit!" Noctis laughs, and Prompto at his side cries in agony before he gets himself back together.

"Just you wait, you _egg_ , and I will make you eat this blue shell for dinner!" Prompto gives back and Regis can't help but to be taken a bit aback at the formerly timid boy's strong words. It seems as if Noctis has had a bad influence on him, but if it has caused the boy to warm up _so much_ , then Regis thinks he has to thank his son rather than reprimand him.

"Let us go, Clarus. I think we'll only be disturbing these two," the King says softly and retreats back out of the prince's chambers.

"Well, these two certainly seem to get along well," Clarus comments with a snort. "Seems as if we've been worried for nothing."

"Seems like it, yes," Regis replies with a fond smile. "I am glad. Now, let us get back to the problem at hand."

"'What is Nifelheim planning?' Yes, we should prepare for everything," Clarus sighs. "I trust that bastard Aldercapt as far as I can throw him and I've never been good at throwing people."

Regis chuckles. "Only gods know for sure what will come."


	2. Yuraideita asa no jiga sagashite wa - Looking for the ego in the morning that was shaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto reflects on his first month in Lucis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 03 : ~~mutual pining~~ | the moment when one or both realize they are in love (with their best friend) | ~~“I’ve been dreaming about you coming back and suddenly you’re really here. It still feels like a dream.”~~ & Day 07: bed sharing | ~~Ignis or Gladio is Noct’s wingman to get him with Prompto~~ | ~~“Dude, could you be more gay? Don’t answer that.”~~ & Day 01: First and/or last kiss | ~~reunion in Zegnautus~~ | ~~“We’re here together.”~~

Prompto wakes up in the lush bed he shares with his husband-to-be, tickled awake by the warm rays of the sun. It's a completely new sensation to him, to feel warmth when he wakes up. In Niflheim, where he grew up, the only source of warmth is turned off during the night to preserve energy. Thus, Prompto has always woken up shivering, despite the fact that he has wrapped himself up in uncountable layers of blankets.

But not here. Here, in Insomnia, he wakes up wrapped in warmth no matter the day. He was told that even in winter, it will be warm.

If not for the fact that the Emperor has basically sold him over to the enemy, Prompto wants to think that everyone here is genuinely nice to him. Noctis is nice, Ignis cooks the best food Prompto has ever had in his whole life, even Gladio is nice once he has known Prompto better.

Despite the situation one month ago in the throne room, Prompto immediately took a liking to King Regis. His smile is nice and his hands are always warm, making Prompto thinks he's genuine, quite the opposite of Prompto's own _father_.

Well. Not biological father, but Prompto has been raised as such for all his life. After being inculcated with the ideology of the Niflheim Empire every day of the week for almost 18 years, Prompto didn't know what he was missing until that day he came to Insomnia on a mission. After he started playing games with Noctis on his first day here though, Prompto had to face the fact that he had been kept away from almost everything that existed in this world.

Yet Noctis invited him to play games with him and he had been nothing but nice ever since the first day. He had defended him against everyone in the Citadel who blamed him to be a spy, who was only there to send sensitive information to Niflheim.

And while he _has_ sent information to his home, Prompto isn't doing it anymore, now that the wedding ceremony draws close. This place, even though he has never expected it to happen and definitely not as fast, has become his home. This man at his side, whom he should hate for that he's worth, is the gentlest, nicest person he has ever met and he makes his heart flutter with every smile he directs at Prompto.

His love for video games is just as big as his love for animals and fishing, for the people who are close to him and his people. Time and time again Prompto has been surprised by the prince's big heart, how sensitive and considerate he is.

Prompto is glad that King Regis has made sure he and Noctis were compatible as friends before they finalized the wedding. Considering they only have had a month together, it _is_ quite amazing how far they have come.

Besides the fact that Noctis is genuinely nice to him, he is also extremely handsome. The way his long, dark lashes fall onto his cheeks, the shape of his lips as he breathes evenly in his sleep, the way his black hair falls into his face... 

Noctis looks so _different_ from anyone else Prompto has ever known, and just that fact alone makes him attractive to the blond. Knowing someone who isn't... _replaceable_ is so rare to Prompto that he clings to Noctis just because of that.

It has been only a month and already Prompto doesn't know what he would do without his husband-to-be. Maybe it is crazy, but falling in love with Noctis has been insanely easy and it's during these moments in the early mornings that Prompto allows himself to be warmed by the feeling of gentle love that has been growing between them. Or maybe he's just been imagining things, but he thinks that Noctis feels just as much affection for him as Prompto wants to feel for the Lucian prince, no matter how much his education tries to tell him he's the bad guy here.

He reaches out and brushes the black strands out of Noctis' face, who then leans into the touch, much like the dog that Prompto had once fostered. Smiling, Prompto does it again and Noctis nuzzles more into his hand with a little mewl.

"You're more like a kitten," Prompto giggles softly, his voice even less than a whisper. He leans in an presses a kiss to the other's forehead and it's then that Noctis starts to wake up.

"A cute, fluffy black kitten," Prompto adds, just to feel an arm snake around his middle, and then, with a surprising amount of strength and grace, he finds himself whirled under Noctis, who is hovering on top of him.

The Prince of Lucis stares down at him, and even though he is still not quite awake, his eyes hold an intensity that sends a shiver down Prompto's spine and he holds his breath, instinctively expecting a blow for overstepping borders.

But Noctis says nothing, he just _looks_ , and then, when Prompto least expects it, he lets out a single, "Meow."

Prompto blinks, once, twice and then a third time, before he bursts into laughter.

He laughs so hard that his sides start to hurt and even though he cannot see much, he is sure that Noctis is smiling down at him.

It's only when his laughter starts to subside that Noctis reaches out and brushes his own fair hair behind his ear, looking down at him with the most tender expression. Prompto's heart beats faster and he thinks it's out of fear - since it's always been fear - but he's not trying to get away and a part of him enjoys the touch, leans into it and lets his eyes flutter shut for a second.

When he opens his eyes again, Noctis' face is closer, so _much_ closer and he's still leaning in, too.

Prompto holds perfectly still until he can feel the other's breath on his lips and he feels... _excited_. He closes his eyes and tilts his head up in anticipation, just to exhale shakily when their lips finally meet.

It's the perfect first kiss, completely different from the one during he expects during the wedding ceremony, when the priest is going to say that Noctis should kiss his groom, when the public demands a kiss. That one will be quick, awkward and _nothing_ Prompto wants his first kiss to be. 

_This one_ however has him breathless within seconds and he is glad that Noctis makes sure to show him that he means this, that this wedding isn't just an arranged one, but one he thinks can work out between the two of them on a personal basis. He leans in, tilts his head more so that Noctis can kiss him better, and his husband-to-be obliges by deepening the kiss.

Prompto starts squirming when he feels the other's tongue on his lips and he opens his mouth diligently, lets Noctis in, much like the other has welcomed him into his life. Reaching up, Prompto begins to pull him down even as Noctis lowers himself. Prompto tries to stop his squirming, but he is soon squirming because his body is reacting, wants _more_. But he's scared and he pushes at Noctis chest when he feels like he is going to suffocate.

If he has thought that Noctis was unfairly attractive before, he is sure that it is downright illegal to look like this right then, all flushed cheeks and sleep-tousled hair. It doesn't help that he's looking down at him like the most precious thing in the world to him and Prompto's breath hitches so hard that he starts hiccuping.

"I'm sorry!" He gasps and holds his breath, trying to get rid of the hiccups. Noctis blinks and starts chuckling, until this turns into laughter and he nuzzles the blond's neck.

"I'm glad I could fall in love with you," Noctis says eventually, making Prompto tense.

But he's right. 

"...me too," Prompto whispers and for once in his life he thinks that he's the lucky one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still reading this! :D The roller-coaster ride will start tomorrow!


	3. Nee kotoba o Ushinatteiku no wa naze - Hey, why are you losing your words?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That peace treaty has been a trap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 04 : (hurt/comfort) | ~~Prompto joining the Crownsguard~~ | “Please don’t leave me.”

The attack comes when they least expected it. One moment Noctis is busy trying on his suit, in the next Prompto is tugging on his arm and says that they have to flee, that they have to get out of Insomnia because Niflheim is going to attack them right during the signing of the peace treaty. He screams something about a giant monster being dropped that's _designed_ to kill them all.

Noctis doesn't have the time to admire the way Prompto's new clothes enhance the good points of his body, how deliciously tight it is around his chest and how pronounced his ass looks, now that it isn't hidden under layers of Niflheim white robes, the only thing left of it being a short cape, not too different from Noctis' own of his formal attire. White still looks good on Prompto, but Noctis prefers to see him in the colors of Lucis, black and gold. They bring out the color of his hair and his eyes, as surprising as that is.

"The Kingsglaive will take care of it," Noctis tries to calm his soon-to-be husband, but Prompto shakes his head.

"There's a traitor among the Kingsglaive. _Please_ , Noct, we have to leave! Tell your father, let us save him, Lucis needs their king," Prompto pleads and it's the most outgoing Noctis has seen the other for all of the month that he has been living with him.

"If what you're saying is right, the Kingsglaive is in great danger, we need to warn them, too," Noctis says and hurries to find Ignis, who knows how to contact the troops.

"We can contact Captain Drautos and he can relay the message to the glaives," Ignis says calmly, looking deep in thought over the new information. Noctis can see he is eyeing Prompto full out of doubt and he wants to growl at him although just moments ago, Noctis was the one who doubted the Niflheimer's words.

"No! I mean, isn't there anyone else?" Prompto gives back desperately, fingers curling into Noctis' black dress shirt. The prince nods to his advisor, because if they needed proof or a name of the possible traitor, Noctis is sure that Prompto has just given it away. Still, they obviously need to be cautious, so a private investigation is in order.

"There... has been a casualty, during the last attack at the borders. Libertus Ostium, contact him if you need an insider connection," Ignis gives back and nods back to Noctis. "I shall make preparations for a swift escape, _if_ the need arises. Noct, take Prompto with you to talk to Libertus. I will contact Gladio to make sure everything is arranged."

"Thanks, specs," Noctis smiles and takes Prompto's hand in his as they hurry down to the barracks of the Kingsglaive. He doubts they find this Libertus guy there, but they find the attack plans on the transport airships flying into Insomnia.

"Well, at least they've been prepared," Noctis sighs, relieved that there is obviously no problem at all.

But Prompto looks at the schematics and plans and shakes his head. "No... it's a trap! They won't know what hit them," he whispers before he whirls around to Noctis. "We have to warn them! Please let's find this Libertus guy and tell him he needs to tell the others-"

"What do I need to tell them," a gruff voice demands and Prompto jumps up and behind Noctis to hide out of sheer instinct.

"They're running into a trap," Noctis repeats, facing the man on crutches with his chin raised proudly, although he is about a head taller than him.

"Says who," the man demands, his fists balling at his sides. "You're Niff fiancé, your highness? Sorry, don't think I can trust him."

Noctis' eyes narrow as the other spits on the floor and he reaches out to summon his blade into his hand. Behind him, Prompto gasps and takes a step backward.

"I trust him. There's a traitor among the troops and we are here to tell them," he growls, readying his body to throw the blade and warp through the room.

"A traitor, huh. Why not ask your _boy toy_ over there? Bet he was the one who told them- whoa!"

As Noctis materializes in front of the man, he gets his weapon ready to press it to his throat, although he cannot deny that it's pretty hard to find. 

"Don't you dare talk down to your future ruler," Noctis growls and presses the sword further to the throat of the man, although he doesn't intend to harm him in any way. He just hopes to pound some respect into him.

But the man only scoffs. "Think you can scare me, little prince? You're nothing but a brat!"

Those words make Noctis see red and despite himself, he pushes the blade forward until he starts drawing blood. "You...!" he growls, but is interrupted before he can finish that sentence.

"Please stop! Or you're going to lose all your friends," Prompto cries, holding up a few photographs of the Kingsglaive. "I can tell you what happened... to this woman..."

His voice is little more than a whisper and the man's eyes widen in surprise. He pushes the stunned Noctis away and all but lifts Prompto off his feet. "What do you know about _Crowe_?!"

"Sh-she was killed! O-on her way to escort us from the border," Prompto stammers and swallows thickly. 

"What?!" the man that Noctis thinks is Libertus cries and shakes the blond, whose feet are still not touching the ground. "Who killed her," he demands, even as Prompto tries to get his fears under control.

"Th-the same man who's going to kill everyone else!" the blond eventually gasps. "Please let me down, I think I can help you."

It hurts Noctis' heart to see the blond beg for his life and look like this isn't the first time he is in such a situation. But it seems as if something he has said made sense to Libertus, because the man puts him back down on his feet and takes the picture of the woman into his hands.

"She was like a sister to me... Little Crowe," he sobs and collapses against the wall as more sobs wreck his body. 

"I'm... I'm sorry for your loss... but now we need to work fast so that we can prevent even more deaths," Prompto says softly, putting his hand on the man's shoulder.

"What can _you_ do, _Niff_. You're just here to look pretty and open your-" Libertus starts but shuts up when Noctis' sword lands in the wall next to him.

"I will _not_ allow one more word like this," Noctis growls, although his cheeks are pink with embarrassment.

Prompto blinks and shakes his head with a small smile. "No, it's okay. I know how it must look like for outsiders. I'm just here to look pretty at your side," he says sadly. "At first I had thought as well that my only purpose here was to share the bed with you, but... now that I know you, Noct, I know that was never in your intention, nor your father's. You Lucians are good people," Prompto finishes with a sheepish chuckle. "That's why we have to save you."

Together with Libertus, they manage to contact Nyx Ulric, but it seems as if they are too late after all. One glaive after the next falls victim to the daemons Niflheim has brought with them. And they have no way to confirm that even Ulric could make it, so Libertus says that he will go look for him. 

Meanwhile, the signing of the treaty is reaching its peak, Regis and Aldercapt entering the room where the large parchment is laid out that will become the manifest of the treaty once their signs are at the bottom.

Noctis knows he has to stop them, so he and Prompto hurry down, but before they can even burst into the room, they hear shots being fired and swords being drawn.

"Hurry," Noctis urges and pulls Prompto forward, just to run into Emperor Aldercapt as he hurries out of the room.

"I'll leave him, to you, _Glauca_ ," Aldercapt says, just before he bumps into Noctis and Prompto.

There's a moment of stunned silence between them, but then Aldercapt laughs. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little puppy and his doll," he scoffs and Noctis can't quite decipher which of the two of them is the puppy and who is the doll. It's pretty obvious when the Emperor approaches his son and grabs his chin to lift his gaze up to him.

"How's the Lucian puppy been treating you? You put on weight, I see," he scoffs as he turns Prompto's face left and right, his fingers digging into the blond's skin. "They've been feeding you, grooming you, just like a good _pet_. Does he breed you well, too, my little one?"

"That is none of your concern!" Prompto spits, even as Noctis' blade reappears in his hand to strike this man down. What is it with people commenting on the nature of his relationship with Prompto today? Sure, they are supposed to get married tomorrow and just this morning Noctis dared to make a move and kiss Prompto. Everything was going so well, so why did everyone suddenly assume they were doing thing Noctis didn't even dare think about yet?

"Are we getting feisty? Is that what he likes? A puppet with an attitude?" Aldercapt laughs and Noctis wants to kill him for those words alone. "Your job here is done. You may return home now. Isn't that what you wanted? You've been _begging_ me to take you home with me before we left a month ago. And now look at you, you've been put under the spell of these people. Disgusting."

Taking Prompto's wrist, the Niflheim Emperor starts pulling Prompto with him, completely disregarding Noctis, who is still standing there with his sword drawn. 

"Once we've got the Crystal, all of this will go down in ruins anyway. Proud city of Insomnia, your days are numbered," he laughs, even as Prompto struggles, tries to get out of the man's hold. Despite his age, Aldercapt is surprisingly strong, or Prompto really is just too weak.

"Please don't leave me," Prompto whispers as he turns to look at him, the distance between them slowly growing. "Not with _him_..."

It's what takes Noctis out of his reverie and he throws his sword, warps and materializes in the Emperor's way. His guards draw his weapons and point them at him, but no one makes a move to attack.

"Give him back," Noctis demands, all fire and determination.

"What is this? The puppy wants his toy back? Aw, isn't that cute?" Aldercapt chuckles before he twists Prompto's arm behind his back.

The boy cries out, makes Noctis step forward and lose his cool.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" the prince cries, but Aldercapt only laughs. Noctis growls and warp steps around him, pressing the blade of his sword to the Emperor's throat. "Let him go or I promise I will kill you," he growls and counts on the fact that Aldercapt is - at his very core - a coward.

"And just what do you think you will achieve with that? Your father's _dead_ , just like you and your little puppet will be soon as well. In case you haven't noticed, I am surrounded by guards and you are just two little boys playing with swords."

Noctis growls, but before he can say anything, the sound of a shot echoes through the halls of the Citadel. For a moment, it's so quiet that Noctis can hear his own heartbeat. He looks around to try and find out who gave the shot. One of the guards? No, they don't look like it, even if they're wearing masks, they look just as stunned.

It's only when Prompto steps out of Aldercapt's hold with a gun in his hands that looks much too heavy for him to hold as steadily as he's holding it that Noctis realizes that it was Prompto who has shot his father in the foot.

"Prom-" Noctis starts, but is interrupted immediately.

"You _will_ let us go," Prompto demands, the gun in his hands steady and pointing to the Emperor's head. "No one will follow us, and we won't follow you."

Noctis blinks and he can't help but feel proud of his fiancé. This is the one that he knows from their gaming sessions, the guy who takes no crap from no one, who knows exactly how to do that maneuver that will instantly kill Noctis character with this apparent weak-ass kid in their favorite beat-em up game.

The moment of silence stretches and Prompto's finger curls around the trigger of the gun, and he almost manages to pull it completely before there is a sound coming from the entrance. One moment later Nyx Ulric materializes in front of them and starts taking out the guards one by one.

The Niflheim Emperor scoffs as Noctis lets go of him at the surprise of seeing the Kingsglaive he had thought lost over the sky of Insomnia as the attack started. 

"Fine. Go, but be aware that you will _never_ manage to achieve what you're attempting. The next time you come to Niflheim, we will treat you like the Lucian scum you've become," Aldercapt says and nods to his remaining guards to form a protective circle around him.

Noctis is sure that he only agrees because the blood loss out of the wound in his food is slowly making him dizzy. He needs medical assistance _quick_. 

He hopes that his father is still in the same situation.

Even after he has let go of the Niflheim Emperor, he makes sure that he can still feel his presence keeping up the wall around Insomnia, so Noctis takes Prompto's hand and hurries down the hallway and hopes that he can still save his father.

He hopes the best for Nyx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know what's going on: I am retelling Kingsglaive for you. :D


	4. Itsumo kono me wa toraeteita hazu - Always these eyes had been caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight for Insomnia continues. (This is still Kingsglaive for those who don't know.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 05: ~~marriage (arranged, proposal, wedding, life, etc.)~~ | ~~meeting Regis for the first time as a couple~~ | “I got your back.”

Prompto has been taught how to use guns back in Niflheim, just like everyone else. It comes in handy now. After he took Iedolas' gun, he and Noctis hurry to where King Regis is fighting to the death with General Glauca and Noctis gasps as he sees the monstrous armor of the man.

"That's the... _man_ who killed Queen Sylva of Tenebrae. Back... twelve years ago!" It sounds as if he isn't really sure whether or not this is a man after all. If he'd asked Prompto, he would have said that he was a monster.

Then again, technically speaking, Prompto was a monster himself.

"Your father!" Prompto cries and lifts the gun to aim it at Glauca, but his arm gets pushed back down as Nyx Ulric appears next to them.

"Guns won't do it. I've seen this _thing_ get shot several times and he's still alive and kicking," he says, his pale blue eyes narrowing at the fight, his muscles taut and ready to jump. He obviously weighs his options, if _he_ can step in and change something about the fight, but Regis uses magic to blast lightning at Glauca and it seems like it's the only thing that can throw him back just a little bit. 

Suddenly, a tall man steps in from the other side of the room, even as Prompto thought they came in from the only entrance.

It is High Commander Ravus Nox Fleuret, the brother of princess Lunafreya. Prompto gasps and steps back behind Noctis and Nyx, cowering in fear of the white-haired man. At the same time, Glauca strikes at Regis' hand, cuts off his fingers with the Ring of the Lucii. Nyx has to hold Noctis back from jumping at Glauca, even as Ravus leans up the ring.

Meanwhile, Prompto hurries over to help Regis, pushes him to get up. As they make their way over to a hidden elevator, Ravus starts screaming and an uncontrollable force causes half of the room to collapse. Nyx, Noctis and Glauca are thrown back, dizzy, but they manage to get to their feet faster than Glauca. One last blast from Regis sends him tumbling back and the elevator doors close, giving them a much needed breather.

"Dad!" Noctis cries and grabs his father's shoulders. "Can you make it?"

"Noctis, my son," Regis smiles although he's still bleeding strongly where his fingers had been cut off. Prompto winces, but he reaches for the hem of his short cape and rips off a few strips and wraps them around the unsightly stumps in hopes to stop the bleeding.

Nyx keeps glancing back to the door, as if he expects someone to burst in any moment now.

"Take this," Regis says softly and drops something into Noctis' hands with his left hand. "You will need it."

"This... is your ring?!" Noctis gasps and looks up, just as Prompto finishes wrapping the makeshift bandage around his right hand. "But you need it!"

"What do I need it for if I don't have the ring to wear it on anymore?" Regis chuckles. "No, my son, this is much more important to you. With the Crystal in the hands of Niflheim, it's our only hope to take back what's rightfully ours."

"...What about you?" Noctis asks and for the short time that Prompto has known the Lucian King, he can already tell that Regis is giving up his own safety for the sake of his son.

"I will stay behind and fight Glauca. I may be weakened, but I can still put up quite a fight," Regis smiles and leans in to press a long kiss to his son's forehead. "Now go, take Ulric and Prompto and get to Altissia. Gladio and Ignis should be waiting at the West Gate for you."

"Dad... Come with us," Noctis protests weakly and clings to his father's clothes. "You need help, someone needs to look after your... your wounds."

Prompto bites his lip, because he doesn't want to tell the prince that the king is putting himself as a sacrifice in line for their safety, but before anyone gets the chance to say anything, the elevator reaches its floor and Regis ushers them outside. "Follow this hallway. It will take you to a tunnel-"

"-to the garage," Noctis finishes. "You will come with us," he adds and even Nyx looks uncomfortable now.

There's a sound coming from above and then the glaive urges them on.

"We better get out of here before this thing comes back down here," he huffs and pushes at Noctis' and Prompto's back while the blond pulls the king along.

Unfortunately, they don't get very far and just before they manage to cross the seal in the middle of the room, Regis' hand slips out of Prompto's and he stumbles to a halt, watching in utter horror as the door of the elevator behind the king is broken down.

"Dad!" Noctis cries and wants to get back to him, but the King raises his magical shield between them and whispers, "Go."

But Noctis is rooted to the spot, presses and pushes against the magical shield, even as Regis turns around to face Glauca with the saddest expression on his face.

"Noct, we have to _go_ ," Prompto urges, but he has little chance against to large men that are essentially made out of muscle and willpower. "Nyx, _please_."

But they won't listen, so after a few moments of fighting for his life, the three of them become witness to the death of the King of Lucis, impaled by Glauca's giant sword. Noctis screams and it looks as if Nyx wants to do the same, but as the shield crumbles, Prompto pleads and begs with them to go on.

Eventually, it is Nyx who comes to his senses and picks up Noctis who is still kicking and screaming in his sorrow. He is mourning his father, but there is really no time, so Nyx throws him into the backseat of one of the pretty cars that they find parked down there. Prompto takes the front seat as the glaive starts the engine. Noctis is still yelling at them to turn around and take his father with them, but even Prompto is aware that time is a crucial factor here.

"We should do as your father has said, do you just... want throw his sacrifice away?" Nyx hisses as he drives off with screeching tires and at top speed. Prompto holds onto the handle as best as he can, but he would be lying if he didn't see his life passing in front of his eyes for the first few moments.

Then again, maybe these _are_ his last moments in existence, so he maybe should cherish them and do something he really _wants_ to do.

He turns around to see Noct pointing, his eyes red with the tears that he tries to hold back and it almost breaks his heart to see him like this.

"Noct," Prompto says softly and catches his fiancé's attention for a moment. He expects a look of hatred, since all of this is _his_ fault, but he only sees a glimmer of trust and... _hope_?

"I... know I can't do much, but... I got your back, okay?" Prompto says and sees Nyx glance at him from the side of his eyes. "Whatever happens, I'll be at your side," he says and means it.

There is a moment of silence and Noctis sniffling, wiping his eyes, but then he nods and looks entirely grateful.

"...Big words for someone we should consider a spy of the enemy," Nyx says, but he sounds more curious than accusatory.

"Don't," Noctis hisses, but Nyx chuckles. 

"Don't worry. I ain't gonna kick your fiancé out, little prince," he grins as he speeds down the highway to the West Gate. "I could see in his eyes that his care for you is bigger than that for his homeland. Don't know what you did, little prince, but it seems as if you've got him wrapped around his finger."

Prompto can't help the blood that is rushing into his head, coloring his cheeks and the tips of his ears and he remembers the kiss they shared just this morning. It has been so good that his lips are still tingling now that he is thinking about it and unconsciously, he reaches up to touch his fingers to his lips.

"Fuck off, Nyx, you know _nothing_ ," Noctis growls, angrily wiping tears from his face as he leans forward

"Now listen up, little shit! Just because you're the _prince_ doesn't mean you can tell me _shit_!" Nyx growls back and turns around, obviously deeming it save because the street is straight. He doesn't see, however, what Prompto sees.

"Duck!" he cries and cowers in his seat as the first shots are fired from the airship, quickly turning the car into cheese, although it is still an armoured car.

"Shit," Nyx curses and swerves the car around until he can drive it off the highway and back into the city in hopes for cover.

It works, but only for a little while, and the glaive yells at the two young men to stay down as he swerves through the city roads, the flying magitek ship hot on his heels. But they're making good ground and Prompto dares to hope that they can still make it out of the city, until he sees a second airship in front of him.

But Nyx sees it too and curses loudly, and turns right.

Noctis yells something, too, but it's too late. An explosion to their right makes the car land on its roof, sliding forward even as Prompto tries to free himself.

They manage to get out before the airship finally lands a hit and makes the car explode. Nyx tries to fight, but since his abilities were directly connected to the king's magic, he looks like he's terribly crippled. Noctis does the best he can to help, having still his own magic to rely on as he summons his sword and warp-strikes enemy after enemy, but anyone can do the math that they are terribly outnumbered, especially when the daemons start to come in as well.

So they run.

Somewhere, Prompto finds a defunct Magitek unit with a grenade launcher, so he does the first thing that comes to his mind and takes down the ship that has been hot on their heels all the time. They manage to flee on foot for a while before they reach a big public open space. Prompto remembers Noctis taking him there one night, telling him that there are a lot of clubs nearby, but all Prompto could stare at were the giant advertisement screens and the fountain in the middle of the place. He was fascinated by how the screens lit up the whole area, even though it was night time.

Just as it is now.

For a moment, they are blinded by the bright light, and it's then that a shot sounds through the air. Nyx yelps and sinks to his knees, Prompto rushing to his side as Noctis puts himself between them, his sword materializing in his hands.

"Couldn't just stay down, could you, right, _hero_? Had to bring the prince and his plaything into this," the glaive snarls, aiming his gun at Nyx still, completely disregarding Noctis and Prompto. "At least Crowe had the decency to die quickly and without a fight."

Prompto didn't know this Crowe person. But obviously she was a dear friend to both Libertus and Nyx because Nyx also snarls back at the traitor.

"Why are you doing this?" Nyx gives back, even as he is still clutching his leg. Prompto helps him press a hand to the wound, hoping that together they can stop the bleeding.

"...the Kingsglaive is nothing. An old man's battle fodder sent to die in Insomnia's war while our homes are bound and shackled," Luche glowers and Prompto knows that this is what Niflheim has been saying about King Regis. In the month that Prompto has known the king though, he had seen nothing but a just man who tried his best to bring everything, every nation together. Compromises had to be made that not everyone likes, but they were for the greater good.

Just like Prompto's own presence here.

"The hell do you know?" Noctis cries, because he has also seen that Prompto has seen.

"Oh and the prince as well. A spoiled brat, living in the tower sheltered by his father and his lackeys! You don't know how to fight, all you do is train in safety!" Luche spits out, thus provoking Noctis to jump and attack him.

It's clear to see who has the upper hand. Even though he is obviously more used to wielding guns, Luche has the prince pinned to the floor in seconds. Nyx struggles to get up, but he can't.

"Prompto! Here!" Noctis yells and throws him something small. Prompto catches it, just to realize that he is holding the Ring of the Lucii in his hands. "But...!"

"Run!" Noctis cries, so Prompto does as he was told. He replays the memory of High Commander Ravus's going up in flames after putting on the ring, so he's scared to do it himself. But he runs and since running is the only thing that he is really good at, he soon gets away far enough from Nyx and Noct and Luche.

But not far enough.

Luche catches up to him, whirls him around by grabbing his wrist.

"...give me the ring," he demands and wrenches the ring out of Prompto's hands.

"No!" Prompto cries and makes a move for the ring, but then he thinks of something else. 

He swallows, and then says, "the ring... its bearer will be granted... _great_ power. The power of the... the old kings of Lucis..."

"Is that so? Well, what do you know, little Niff bitch?" Luche asks as he eyes the ring curiously though.

"I saw it! It is, no, _was_ the source of King Regis' power," Prompto cries back. 

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to try it on," Luche says and Prompto has to bite his tongue not to give his plan away. He then continues to watch in horror as flames consume the man, leaving only the ring behind.

Prompto is glad that this man's hunger for power made him so accessible for this trap, yet when he returns the ring to Noctis, he feels strangely empty.

When Glauca appears again, he just wants it all to end. _Wants_ the Empire to win, wants Glauca to end his misery. Haven't they fought enough? Even when Libertus drives him against a wall with an armored car, 

"I will end you," Noctis growls and lifts his hand to put on the ring himself, yet it is Nyx who stops him.

"Do you want to go up in flames, little prince?" he huffs as he wrestles the ring from his hands. Noctis hesitates. "You're not ready yet. Besides, I'm still the hero here," he says cockily with a smirk before he puts on the ring.

One moment, Glauca has his sword lifted above them, and Prompto is sure that he will just strike them down easily. But in the next, Nyx rises and throws the man off, throws him into the big and colorful screens which flicker out where the bulky figure of the man lands.

"Libertus, take the prince and his fiancé and get them out of the city. His retainers should be waiting for him by the West Gate. They need to get out of here before all hope is lost," the glaive orders. Libertus nods and ushers them into prince's car. It's a fancy Audi R8 that doesn't leave much space, so Prompto ends up perched on Noctis' lap. It's uncomfortable, but since Libertus wrecked the only other car they had access to they will have to make do.

"What about you though?" Libertus asks as he turns around to Nyx.

"I've got your backs," the other man smirks and Prompto can't help but notice the way he seems to burn beneath his skin. He shudders and clings a little tighter to Noctis' neck and as if that's a sign for Nyx to remember something, he turns and hurries to the car.

"Your... _majesty_ , this is yours. Make sure you will be worthy to wear it soon," Nyx says and drops the ring back into Noctis' hands. "Your dad will be proud of you," he adds just as Glauca starts moving again and Libertus hurries to get into the driver's seat.

"Godspeed," Nyx smirks before he throws his blade and warps right in front of Glauca. Prompto tries to see whether or not he has a better chance with the power he has been granted, but they are far too far away too soon and all he _can_ see is rubble and more airships flying in.

"The old wall," Noctis whispers suddenly and Prompto turns around to see a giant stone statue starting to move. 

"So that's what it does," Libertus adds just as disbelieving, but still the statue starts moving towards the center of the city where the Diamond Weapon is wreaking havoc over everything that hasn't been destroyed yet.

"Old wall?" Prompto asks, because that hasn't been part of the tour Noctis has given him around Insomnia the other day in this very car.

"It's... more a legend. Like, we never had to use it before. But it is said, when Insomnia is in peril, the old kings will rise to defend the city. I never thought that they meant it quite... _literally_ ," Noctis snorts, even as Libertus speeds on.

"The more you know," Libertus huffs. 

Behind them, Prompto can see the first cusps of dawn and he hopes that the day will bring them some peace.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "This is... my fault."

"Prompto, no... this isn't your fault at all," Noctis says gently, pulling his face down to press their foreheads together. "Whatever you did... I'm sure that Niflheim would have found a way anyway."

"That... may be true, but..."

Noctis shushes him and Prompto is sure that he would have kissed him again if not for Libertus. "I'm glad I've got you."

In the light of everything that has happened, of everything that Noctis has lost, Prompto appreciates his words for all they're worth.

"I got your back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go! 
> 
> Or maybe more, let's see how well I can write.


	5. Itsuka kono te ga Kimi o hikiyose - Someday this hand draws you near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road trip ends in Altissia, but that is not the end of the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 06 : ~~soulmate au (matching marks)~~ | ~~Noctis spoiling Prompto~~ | “I thought you were dead.”  & Day 07: bed sharing | ~~Ignis or Gladio is Noct’s wingman to get him with Prompto~~ | ~~“Dude, could you be more gay? Don’t answer that.”~~ & Day 01: ~~First and/or last kiss~~ | reunion in Zegnautus | ~~“We’re here together.”~~

They meet Ignis and Gladio with the Regalia - King Regis' car - behind the West Gate. How they managed to slip past the roadblock the Empire has set up there is beyond Prompto's knowledge, but he is glad that they are out of the city. They take the car to Hammerspace for repairs, to get new clothes and then realize that they have no money that they can use outside of the city. So they start taking odd jobs here and there to pay for everything.

They kill daemons and it becomes increasingly easier for Prompto to use the gun he has stolen from Emperor Aldercapt. They earn enough money that each of them can afford new weapons, too, until Cor Leonis, marshal of the Crownsguard meets with them and tells them they have to retrieve the legendary weapons of the old kings so that Noctis can add them to his armory and get their approval so that he can wield the power of the Ring.

Lady Lunafreya tells them to form covenants with the Six, to get their blessing as well. Which means they are running around Lucis to find all these things, negotiating with gods and everything that Prompto has never thought he would do back when he was still living in Gralea.

It almost makes him forget about what has happened to Insomnia. Besides, nobody out here seems to really talk about it as strange as that sounds. It _is_ a big thing after all, yet life outside the big city goes on as if the attack has not mattered at all. There are small things, like that the boat from Galdin Quay to Altissia doesn't run anymore. Even the chocobo farm's problem is not connected to the attack from Niflheim, it's just a regular behemoth that hunts them down. 

So they take it down. Easy as cake.

They take on more missions before they get to the city of Lestallum. Noctis has headaches that are because of his connection to Titan, the next of the Six that will have to face. But they can't get past the blockade again, so they are stuck.

That is, until Chancellor Izunia offers his help. They know it's a trap.

Still they go with it, because they don't really have another choice, but Prompto feels bad about it. 

His fears are confirmed when the chancellor makes his comments about Prompto's role at the court of Niflheim. 

"It's nice to see you have found someone who treasures your worth," Izunia drawls as he lifts Prompto's chin to look at his face. The blond tries to get away, really, he does his best, but just like everyone else he is frozen on the spot.

"Such soft skin... with sprinkles just like the softest ice-cream one can imagine... Inviting you to lick them off... Tell me, have you and the young king fulfilled your marriage already?"

The man's smooth voice makes Prompto's skin crawl and he feels like gagging. He has felt like this before, whenever the man approached him in the past, but to think he would dare to do something like this in front of Lucian royalty...

He can't believe it.

Needless to say, Prompto is beyond relieved when they part ways with him again, covenant with Titan forged. Sure, the Regalia has been confiscated by the Empire, but they just have to steal it back. Easy as cake, they've done more complicated things.

Everything is better than facing his past at the Empire.

He _knows_ the things that have happened to him were not okay. He knows _now_ that he has been abused for all of his life. He still misses the place sometimes and hates himself for feeling like this.

But there's more.

For everything that it's worth, Prompto is glad that Izunia hasn't spilled the one secret that Prompto has been trying to hide from everyone. It almost makes him give in to Izunia's unspoken requests, but he holds his ground, fueled by the love and support he has found in his Lucian friends.

It doesn't help the regret that he's feeling over _almost_ giving in to the man.

He almost tells Noctis everything himself. That he's a clone and not even the first one to be at Emperor Aldercapt's side. He has a few and they are considered his 'sons' although the main reason is that some people just enjoy torturing others. Or having fun.

The fact that they're clones makes it all easier. Since they're artificially constructed, no one cares one bit if they have to get replaced. Prompto has been lucky so far, he hasn't been deemed defunct or broken, which is why he had been ordered to accompany the Emperor on his trip to Lucis. He and two other clones.

The others didn't make the long flight from Gralea to Insomnia. Only Prompto, who still seems to be chancellor Izunia's favorite was still in one piece, while the others have been wiped of their memories and turned into MT Units. Only the fittest and most capable clones make it to the personal entourage of the Emperor and Prompto has been the longest serving one.

Maybe that _does_ make him Aldercapt's son after all.

There's a night they spend in Cape Caem before they take the Royal Vessel to Altissia where they are supposed to meet Lady Lunafreya and forge the covenant with the Tidemother, that Prompto spends in Noctis' arms and they talk about a lot things of their past. It's mostly Noctis who tells him stories about the few private vacations he has spent with his father and Prompto who listens. It's intimate, too, more than anything else Prompto has ever experienced or seen in his life before.

He almost spills his secrets, almost shows Noctis the barcode on his wrist that he has been covering with wristbands that show his social status in Niflheim ever since he was handed over to Lucis.

"Noctis," he whispers as the prince has fallen silent and Prompto isn't sure whether or not he has already fallen asleep.

"Hm?"

"Thank you," Prompto whispers, the words heavy, even as his voice is almost breaking.

"What for?" Noctis prods gently and Prompto can't help but snort softly because of course he wants an explanation.

He deserves one, too.

"For... everything. For welcoming me like you did, for... accepting everything about me without asking too many questions," Prompto adds and he is choking up, so he presses on. "I'm... I'm a mess of hang-ups. I've always felt inferior to... to everyone. But when we hang out, when we fight those daemons, I'm... I'm having so much fund that I forget what I'm not. Then reality hits me like a splash of cold water and I remember that I don't... _belong_. But I want to. Every moment I'm desperate to own my place here - to prove that I'm good enough."

There's a long moment of silence between them after that and Prompto starts fidgeting, wants to get out of here, wants to run, but Noctis just squeezes him tighter and places a kiss on top of his head.

"Think what you will... but I think you're good enough for me," Noctis whispers and to Prompto, who has been belittled all throughout his existence, has been told that he is nothing but a fake, these words mean the world.

~*~

Altissia is a mess.

If Prompto has thought they were a mess before, he has been oh-so-wrong. If he were to compare their situation before the awakening of Leviathan to the one afterwards, he is sure that he prefers the mess they were in before.

Mostly because he has been captured right in front of Noctis' eyes, snatched away as he tried to stop chancellor Izunia from delivering the finishing blow to Lady Lunafreya. He doesn't even know what they have told Noctis afterwards because he didn't seem to be fully conscious after his fight with the god. All that Prompto can hope for is that he's alright.

They take his memories and plant them into a new clone, one of the newer models that had turned out mute. Who needed tin soldiers that could talk back anyway? Ardyn takes him back and leaves Prompto locked up alone in Zegnautus Keep, shackled in the most uncomfortable ways with his feet off the ground.

During the days of his imprisonment, Prompto wonders why they haven't just gotten rid of him. Ardyn comes to 'talk' sometimes, but he just tells him about what he has done to torture Noctis.

"You should have seen his face as he pushed 'you' off the train! He looked so pained, I could almost hear his heart breaking!" the man laughed during one of his visits the other day. "Imagine his surprise when Commodore Highwind tells him you're still alive! Do you think he will believe her? Do you think he will abandon his mission and come to get _you_? A defunct clone, a constructed soldier, not even a real person?"

Prompto knows it makes no sense to argue back, so he endures the torture and hopes for the best. He doesn't Noctis to come and rescue him. But he does hope that Ardyn will make a mistake one day so that Prompto can rid himself of his shackles and get free. If Noctis doesn't come to him, he will find a way to get to Noctis and tell him the truth. Once he gets free, he will tell Noctis _everything_ and put his life at the other's mercy.

One day, there's an incident that makes the MT Units patrolling the keep go rogue. The announcements say that there is nothing to worry about, but it's been a long time since Prompto has last seen someone else than the lifeless soldiers that had been infected with the starscourge before they had been put into their armors. It is Ardyn who gets him food sometimes, but most of the time he 'forgets'.

Then the alerts start blaring, making the remaining units run havoc even more than before. Prompto is on the verge of unconsciousness more often than he's awake, but when he is, Ardyn is _in his head_ and taunts him that Noctis is here, that he's coming to free him.

As hard as it is to believe the man who has been spouting lies from the very first moment Prompto saw him, these words spark hope in him, a feeling that he thought he lost long before.

Three times it is an illusion caused by the man, turning back into the older man's features the very first moment Prompto starts crying how much he has missed his fiancé. The fourth time, Prompto has almost lost all hope, especially since Ardyn has pretended to free him exactly like this the second time.

Therefore, Prompto dumbly asks Noctis, "Tell me... were you worried about me?"

"What kind of question is this?" Noctis chokes before he goes in for the hug. "I thought you were dead. I thought I had killed you... I almost threw myself off that train after you! Life without you just... didn't make sense then."

"I'm sorry," Prompto chokes and hugs back, deciding to at least pretend this is the real Noctis. "I'm _so_ sorry!"

"Don't be," Noctis whispers and holds him just a little closer, "I've got you now. Everything will be alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL! I originally planned to end this here, but I hope you all agree with me that this would be a shitty end, so you will get at least one more chapter!
> 
> There are a lot of things that I will have to bend to my will, but. I want a happy ending! (⁎˃ᆺ˂)


	6. I'll be there don't let me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 07: bed sharing | ~~Ignis or Gladio is Noct’s wingman to get him with Prompto~~ | ~~“Dude, could you be more gay? Don’t answer that.”~~ & Day 01: ~~First and/or last kiss~~ | reunion in Zegnautus | “We’re here together.”  & Day 05: marriage (arranged, proposal, wedding, life, etc.) | ~~meeting Regis for the first time as a couple~~ | ~~“I got your back.”~~
> 
> (Excuse some lazy writing.)

Later, when they lie down in the narrow bed of Zegnautus Keep's rest area, Prompto clings to Noctis and he cries, but it isn't for him. Earlier, Ignis told him about their plan, but Prompto feels like he is the only one knows what exactly it entails.

"Sh... Don't cry... We're here together," Noctis tries to calm him, but Prompto just shakes his head.

"But for how long? You don't know what happens when you find the Crystal! You don't know what it takes to defeat the darkness and... _Ardyn_ ," Prompto cries and hits Noctis' chest weakly.

"Ardyn? He's a bad guy, but isn't Aldercapt the one we're after?" Noctis asks and Prompto shakes his head.

"How can you say this after all you've told me that has happened to you? The Emperor is just a tool. _Everyone's_ a tool to Ardyn so that he can reach his ulterior goal!" Prompto sobs and Noctis looks at him wide-eyed.

"You obviously know something I don't," Noctis murmurs and shifts a little so that he can look into the blond's eyes.

Prompto hesitates, because even though he has already said so much, he still hasn't told Noctis anything confidential that Ardyn doesn't think he knows. He is sure that if the chancellor finds out, he might make good on his promise to pull out every single one of Prompto's limbs before he finally kills him, just to bring him back to life with a Phoenix Down and kill him again.

But if he doesn't Noctis will run into this unprepared, without knowing what awaits him, even though Prompto could have warned him.

So he takes a deep breath and tells him everything. Tells him who Ardyn really is, that he plans to die, but that there's only one way to get rid of him. And since Noctis is the chosen king, he will have to sacrifice his life in exchange for Eos after using up the magical power of the Crystal to defeat Ardyn.

It's stupid and Prompto doesn't know why Ardyn went out of his way to taunt him with it, but he thinks he now knows why.

Because he loves Noctis more than his own life.

Which - in retrospect - isn't all that hard because Prompto has learned that his life isn't worth anything at all and he has only survived this long out of sheer luck, but he values Noctis' life and he doesn't want to see him throw his life away for... _such a little thing_.

Sure, Prompto is aware that the fate of the whole world weighs more than the life of one single person, but Noctis is young. Noctis hasn't been allowed to life his life to his fullest now. He deserves more. It cannot be that just because he is the last with the blood of the Lucii, _he_ has to be the one to throw his life away...

Suddenly, an idea forms.

It's so _simple_ , why didn't he think of this before?

"I have an idea," Prompto says excitedly, and he sits up. "But we have to stall for time, it will take a while... But it's a way to trick the gods, to trick Ardyn..."

"What do you have in mind?" Noctis asks.

~*~

In hindsight, Prompto is surprised that his plan has worked so well. Now that they are back in Insomnia, the city rebuilt after they defeated Ardyn, they can finally have the wedding that is going to be the seal of the peace they have worked so hard on.

Prompto is nervous, but for entirely different reasons than he has been ten years ago. Now, he isn't an intruder from an enemy country, disregarded as weak and frail just because of his looks, no, he has earned his place at the side of the King.

He has worked hard during this past decade, he has gotten stronger despite the long night. They needed to be strong for the final fight, so that's what Prompto worked for and suddenly, he wasn't _replaceable_ anymore, he had earned his respect and the scars on his body.

Of course, he is still nervous about them as he gets ready for the ceremony, so he takes extra care as he puts on his clothes, adjusted to fit his bulging muscles that he didn't have when they first prepared for this. He checks the goatee in the mirror after buttoning up, makes sure that it is trimmed perfectly. Sure, he should feel weird that this makes him look more like his father, but it is his way of telling the past to die. He will erase the looks of both Aldercapt and Verstael from the memory of the people and replace them with his own stunning looks.

He chuckles and then finishes dressing.

"Prompto, are you coming? We're going to start now," Iris says as she sticks her head through the door. She blinks as she sees what he's wearing and then steps inside and closes the door behind her for a second.

"I didn't think you'd go for this one," she says, crossing her hands behind her back as she takes in the white and red garments that Prompto has put on. He knows he looks almost like he had back when he first stepped foot into Insomnia, but that's the point. This isn't just a marriage between two lovers, this is a symbolic unification of two countries that were once too powerful for their own good.

"I think it suits me," Prompto smiles sheepishly. Iris chuckles and beckons him to lean down so that she can adjust his hair. He takes in her tattoo, a flock of sparrows over her left shoulder, revealed by the strapless dress she is wearing. He knows she got the tattoo because it's tradition of the Amicitia family, but he knows that she chose the motif because she wanted it to symbolize the part of her family that she lost. It's not one bird as is tradition, but four, to symbolize her brother, herself and their late father and mother.

"Well, it _does_ , but I keep forgetting you're actually from Nifelheim with everything that has happened," Iris says once she's finished styling his hair. "You look gorgeous. I'm sure Noct will cry when he sees you."

"I hope so, but I'm afraid that I won't see it because I will be crying myself," Prompto chuckles and tilts his head at the woman. "You look stunning yourself," he smiles. "Too bad I'm already promised another."

"Stop flirting with me," Iris laughs and slaps his shoulder before her features soften. "Come on, let's go... You guys have waited much too long already."

Prompto nods and then, everything happens in a blur. He knows he's walking down the aisle in the Citadel and there, next to his shield, is Noctis, dressed in black and gold, looking as regal as he can. They have had a long discussion who would be the one to wed them, but their choice quickly fell on Ignis. So he stands there, in the robes of the royal advisor, smiling down with favor at the young couple.

The ceremony starts with the wedding and will then turn into a coronation. It's something that Noctis insisted on, because he wants Prompto to join him on the throne as his equal. Even as Prompto tried to deflect, he only said, "We're here together," just like he had back in Zegnautus Keep and just like he is saying just now.

They kneel and Ignis starts recounting their story, gives them their blessing and asks for the blessing of the Six as well. They exchange their vows, and Prompto doesn't know how they are able to because his throat is so tight that he can hardly get the words out. His only comfort is that Noct is the same and he still has to go through the coronation ceremony as well.

It's with horror that Prompto realize that since he is married to Noctis now, he will go through the same ceremony as well. He swallows thickly after they have exchanged rings, simple golden ones with black alloy on the outside, a symbol that the worth of people only shines on the inside, as they are asked to stand in front of the thrones, the old one that has been the seat of the Kings of Lucis for centuries now, and the new one, the one that is for the King's partner.

As they had to remodel the room completely, they moved the old throne a little to the side so that both thrones would be equal for those coming to the court. 

Prompto never expected to be handled with so much respect and honor in his whole life, but here he is now, being led to _his_ throne by his husband and his heart is beating so hard that he is afraid he might throw up. But this part is easier, he just has to sit still while Ignis recites the blessings of the Six upon putting the first King on the Throne of Lucis.

At some point, he closes his eyes because he cannot handle all these eyes on him, just to snap them open when he feels something on the left side of his head, something that they didn't talk about beforehand.

He blinks and looks up at Ignis, who whispers to him that this was also Noctis' wish before he adds louder for the crowd that the Kings have been crowned now and Prompto has to resist reaching up to feel if he is wearing a similar crown to the one Noctis is wearing over his right ear. He knows he has to wait until they are back in private, but that doesn't stop him to try and see how it looks in the reflection on the marble floor or the windows, _anywhere_ with a reflective surface.

They step into the car and even as he waves, he glances into the rear view mirror, just to see that he is indeed wearing a similar crown to the one Noctis is wearing. With the only difference that Prompto's crown has little leaves. He turned to look at his King, who just smiles softly at him before he says.

"I'm glad I have you... My majesty."

"You're such a dork!" Prompto laughs and then they drive off, just for a little trip around the city before they go to their party.

Prompto sometimes wonders what he has done to deserve this, but one look at his husband's face smiling at him reassures him that he's exactly where he wants to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to apologize for cheating my way out of this. I've been in agony about this for the past two days. *SIGH* I wanted to write _how_ they defeat Ardyn and how they trick the gods. But it didn't work out, so have this cheat version instead. 
> 
> Maybe I will write a whole different story about this, which will be longer and more thought out...
> 
> In the mean time, you can share your thoughts with me how they got out of this one alive! :D?


	7. Tadoritsuku kara - Because I will arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Nights are a myth. It's only a few days later that the fun starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 08: ~~make-up day~~ | free day
> 
> I lied. There's another chapter.
> 
> Have some smut. :3

Wedding Nights are a myth.

No one has sex after a long day where they hardly slept, drank lots of alcohol and spent most of the day on their feet. No matter how much Prompto has been looking forward to this private moment, he is completely okay if they postpone it for another night or two.

Besides, being on honeymoon in Altissia is a lot more fun than Prompto expected, especially after the last time they were here together.

The city has been rebuilt quickly, even during the long night. Daemons apparently didn't just dislike light, no, they also liked to avoid being in the water. Therefore, Altissia was one of the places that lived on during the world of ruin.

The Kings of Lucis took a gondola through the city on their first day, had dinner at the Maagho and then walked back to the Leville hand-in-hand while talking about the times they had not been together. For the next day, they plan to visit the place where Luna had died, to pray for her blessings at the statue that was erected at the waterside to commemorate her sacrifice to save the world.

But first, there are more pressing matters, at least for Prompto.

He makes a beeline for the shower, tries to be as casual as he can be about it, but he has a plan. He knows from previous experiences that in order to have sex, he should probably make his body as relaxed as it can be, and that preparation is the key. So what if he takes a little longer to clean himself from the inside? It means that he has managed to get three fingers inside of him and is as good as ready to go.

It _is_ a bit hard to hide his desire as he emerges from the bathroom. He is sure that Noctis sees the way his bathrobe is in a quite tented way as he walks over awkwardly. But he is looking forward to this, to being intimate with his husband.

"I... guess I'll take a shower as well," Noctis announces before he gets up and disappears into the bathroom, looking just as awkward as Prompto felt like a moment ago.

"I'll be waiting," Prompto smiles nervously and waves until Noctis has closed the door behind him.

Then, he lets out a silent scream and tries to get rid of his nervousness.

Should he put on something nicer? The lacy underwear Iris insisted on buying during his impromptu bachelor party? Boxershorts? Or even his wedding outfit? this coat that Prompto thought Noctis might like to take off his body?

Prompto almost screams into the pillow before he decides to go for the lacy underwear after all. But just the panties, nothing more, before he climbs under the covers. Surprisingly enough, the fabric does not itch, although it is extremely tight on his crotch. Thus, he can only lie down slightly curled up, and he rubs his toes together impatiently.

However, Noctis takes long enough in the shower for Prompto to fall asleep, exhausted from the long days they have had. He does wake up when he feel lips on his forehead, nose and then his neck, moaning softly when those lips find his pulse point and suck gently to leave a mark. High enough so that none of Prompto's collars can hide it.

"Noctis..." he breathes, turning to lie on his back, still half entangled in the plush covers.

"Hello," the other smiles, his hair still damp from his shower. His stubble is back, but it seems as if Prompto is used enough to it that he didn't notice it before. "Sorry I took so long," his husband apologizes, giving him one of his puppy looks.

"Uh-uh... Sorry I fell asleep," Prompto gives back sheepishly as he reaches up to tuck some black strands behind the man's ear, just to see them fall back down again.

"Displacement reaction?" Noctis asks with a small grin and Prompto nods his head sheepishly.

"I guess? Overwhelmed by my own nervousness," he replies, biting his lip in his embarrassment. "This... I guess I'm looking forward to our first time so much that I just... shut down or something," he adds with a nervous laugh that Noctis joins. He leans down to rub their noses together with such a fond look that Prompto would have felt like crying if he wasn't so eager to do this.

"Me too," Noctis whispers with his eyes closed, their foreheads resting against each other. "I'm afraid I'll do something wrong... I don't want to hurt you," he confesses and when he opens his eyes again, their color is of such a turbulent blue, just like the sky before a heavy thunderstorm.

"Oh Noctis... I don't think you're able to hurt me, even if you wanted to," Prompto smiles and tilts his chin up to capture the man's lips in a kiss. "That's why I love you."

Obviously, Noctis is still torn, but he sighs and then smiles again, his nervousness washed away.

"I love you, too," he whispers before he steals another kiss. "I'm glad I have you."

Prompto gives back a kiss of his own and whispers back, "I'm all yours. Please... take me..."

His last words are barely audible anymore, but they obviously hit the right strings inside of Noctis, because the other growls, but muffles the sound by kissing Prompto passionately. The blond purrs and arches up beneath his husband, giving in quickly to his urgings.

Before, he hadn't been asked a thing. He was but a tool to please. But Noctis asks him for permission before he does anything, is so insecure himself that Prompto takes over the reigns at some point. He flips their positions, his chest already covered in marks and love bites that make him feel like he belongs, and straddles his husband's lap. He can feel his arousal bumping against the cleft of his ass and he can't really wait to feel him inside.

So he smiles wickedly and pushes himself up, so that he's hovering over the tip of the other's dick.

"Ready?" he asks, although he can tell that Noctis is ready for the next step, but it's a matter of principle now.

"Please... _take me_ ," Noctis echoes Prompto's earlier words and the blond can't help but snort a laugh. He clenches involuntarily, so that it's a little difficult to continue to continue, but he takes a deep breath and relaxes soon.

It's smooth sailing from there. Prompto watches with growing pride and fondness as Noctis throws his head back, lost in the pleasure their coupling brings him. Starting slow, Prompto keeps his eye on Noctis as he moves his hips and he ends almost too focused on his husband to realize that he is also feeling pleasure. Only as Noctis bucks up when he doesn't really expect it, right into the spot that makes him feel stars, Prompto realizes that he's supposed to let go as well and feel the pleasure.

From then on, he rides Noctis to chase his own orgasm. His husband helps where he can, looking up in rapture as they move, sweat clinging to their bodies and just so, _so_ close with every passing moment.

In the end Prompto loses himself completely when Noctis whispers full of wonder. "Oh fuck, you're beautiful..."

He comes with his husband's name falling from his lips, his head thrown back, and just one moment later he feels Noctis following him over the edge with low, primal growl. The blond gasps as he feels his warmth spread from the center of his core and he comes down from his high with a dopey smile. He doesn't move though, liking the feeling of being full, of being one with Noctis and doesn't intend to climb off any time soon.

"Come here," Noctis growls and meets Prompto halfway to crush their lips together. It makes Prompto's arousal grow again and he all but begs Noctis to go one more time.

They spend the whole night wrapped around each other in various states of ecstasy, and Prompto is sure that Noctis has cleansed his conscious of all the times he was forced to share the bed with someone he didn't even like.

Now he has someone like that and after almost losing him before, Prompto will make sure to stay by his side. 

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was okay. ^^;;


End file.
